


Still Yours

by aoishmex



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Uruha's anxieties spike when he hears news of Alice Nine's change in their career





	Still Yours

Uruha stared at the man in front of him. “You’re leaving PSC?” he repeated, needing to confirm he had heard the other correctly.

The elder nodded. “Yes, Alice Nine is leaving PSC,” he replied.

“But you’re not disbanding.”

“No.”

The brunet looked at the floor, trying to gather his thoughts. “Where… where are you going to go?”

The taller shrugged. “Who knows?”

A heavy, sinking feeling settled in the pit of Uruha’s stomach. So much would change because of this. He wouldn’t see Tora—or his other friends—in the halls anymore. There would be no more sneaking in to the break room or supply closet, no more flirting in the halls, no more Carnival with Alice Nine. What else was going to change because of this? What would change with them?

Uruha felt tears stinging his eyes. “What about us?” he asked, voice shaky. Tora looked at him. “Are you leaving _me_ , too?” the younger man managed as tears rolled down his face.

“God, Uru…” Tora breathed. His brow creased in sadness at the other’s words. He pulled the brunet firmly in his arms. “Of course I’m not leaving you. I’m still going to live in the same place, I’m still going to come see you on the weekends. I’ll come visit you at PSC and you’ll come see me at our new studio. We’ll still be together. I know it sounds hard, but we can do it.” The brunet clung to his shoulders. Tora was right, of course, but it was in Uruha’s nature to worry about the worst because that was what he feared. Now he focused on Tora: the elder’s warm body against his, being wrapped in his arms. Tora would still be with him no matter what. “I love you, Kouyou. I’m not leaving you,” Tora promised.

The younger man held him tighter. “I love you, too, Shinji. I know you and your bandmates will make it.” _And so will we, because we have each other._


End file.
